Thomas
Thomas is the main character in the TV series. He is a blue tank engine who is sometimes cheeky. In the very first episode, he was cheeky to Gordon. But Gordon teached him a lesson by leaving before Thomas could be uncoupled. He is often very helpful to everyone, including his arch-enemy, Diesel. His best friend is Percy, whom he shares the mail train with. His other best friend is James. But he is king to almost all engines. He has two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, which he was rewarded with after he helped James after his accident. He is the second smallest standard gauge engine, after Percy. Take Along and Take n Play Models Thomas was the First Take Along model released in 2002. His stripes on his boiler are 3D, but aren't supposed to. He was also the First Take n Play model, first displayed in 2009 and released a year later. Appearances Railway Series *Thomas the Tank Engine *James the Red Engine *Tank Engine Thomas Again *Troublesome Engines *Henry the Green Engine *Toby the Tram Engine *Gordon the Big Engine *Edward the Blue Engine *Percy the Small Engine *The Eight Famous Engines *Duck and the Diesel Engine (cameo) *The Twin Engines *Branch Line Engines *Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine *Main Line Engines (does not speak) *Tramway Engines *Really Useful Engines *More About Thomas the Tank Engine *Thomas and the Twins *Thomas and the Great Railway Show *Thomas Comes Home (does not speak) *Wilbert the Forest Engine *Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines *Thomas and Victoria *Thomas and his Friends Television series *Season 1 - Thomas and Gordon, Edward and Gordon (cameo), ''The Sad Story of Henry (''does not speak), Thomas' Train, Thomas and the Trucks, Thomas and the Breakdown Train, James and the Coaches, Troublesome Trucks, James and the Express (cameo), Thomas and the Guard, Thomas Goes Fishing, Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Thomas and Bertie, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away (does not speak), Coal, Whistles and Sneezes (cameo), Thomas in Trouble, Down the Mine, and Thomas' Christmas Party *Season 2 - Thomas, Percy and the Coal, Cows (cameo), Bertie's Chase, Saved from Scrap, Old Iron,Thomas and Trevor, Percy and the Signal (does not speak), Duck Takes Charge (does not speak),Percy and Harold, The Runaway, Percy Takes the Plunge, A Close Shave (does not speak), Better Late Than Never, Break Van (cameo), Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Daisy (mentioned), Percy's Predicament (does not speak), Wrong Road (does not speak), Ghost Train, Woolly Bear, andThomas and the Missing Christmas Tree *Season 3 - A Scarf for Percy, Percy's Promise, Time for Trouble (cameo), Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Donald's Duck (cameo), Thomas Gets Bumped, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Diesel Does it Again (cameo), Henry's Forest, The Trouble with Mud, No Joke for James, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, Trust Thomas, Buzz, Buzz (cameo), All at Sea (cameo), One Good Turn (cameo), Tender Engines (cameo), Escape (cameo), Oliver Owns Up, Bulgy (cameo), Percy, James and the Fruitful Day, and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure *Season 4 - Granpuff, Sleeping Beauty, Bulldog, You Can't Win (cameo), Four Little Engines (cameo),A Bad Day for Sir Handel (cameo), Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (cameo), Trucks! (cameo),Home at Last (cameo), Rock 'n' Roll (cameo), Steam Roller (cameo), Passengers and Polish (cameo),Gallant Old Engine (cameo), Rusty to the Rescue, Thomas and Stepney, Train Stops Play (does not speak), Bowled Out (cameo), Henry and the Elephant, Toad Stands By, Thomas and the Special Letter, Paint Pots and Queens, Fish, and Mind that Bike *Season 5 - Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry, A Better View for Gordon (cameo), Lady Hatt's Birthday Party,James and the Trouble with Trees, Gordon and the Gremlin, Bye George!, Baa!, Put Upon Percy,Haunted Henry(cameo), Double Teething Troubles, Toby's Discovery, Something in the Air, Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach, Thomas and the Rumours, Happy Ever After, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday,Make Someone Happy, Busy Going Backwards (cameo), Rusty and the Boulder, and Snow *Season 6 - Salty's Secret (cameo), Harvey to the Rescue, No Sleep for Cranky, A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter (cameo), Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry, The Fogman, Jack Jumps In, A Friend in Need,It's Only Snow, Twin Trouble, The World's Strongest Engine, Scaredy Engines, Percy and the Haunted Mine (cameo), Middle Engine (does not speak), James and the Red Balloon, Jack Frost,Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Thomas, Percy and the Squeak, Thomas the Jet Engine, and Edward the Very Useful Engine *The Pack - A Visit from Thomas (does not speak), Jack Owns Up, On Site with Thomas, Percy's Scary Tale, Kelly's Windy Day, A Tale for Thomas, Thomas and the Moles, Percy Helps Out, The Tortoise and the Hare, Thomas' Trusty Friends (episode), Alfie Has Kittens, and Mud, Glorious Mud *Season 7 - Emily's New Coaches, Percy Gets it Right, Bill, Ben and Fergus, Edward's Brass Band,What's the Matter with Henry?, James and the Queen of Sodor, The Spotless Record, Toby's Windmill(cameo), Salty's Stormy Tale, Something Fishy, Peace and Quiet, Fergus Breaks the Rules, Bulgy Rides Again, Harold and the Flying Horse, The Grand Opening (cameo), Best Dressed Engine,Gordon and Spencer, Not So Hasty Puddings, and Three Cheers for Thomas *Season 8 - Thomas and the Tuba, Percy's New Whistle, Thomas to the Rescue, Henry and the Wishing Tree, James Gets a New Coat, Thomas Saves the Day, Percy's Big Mistake, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough, Don't Tell Thomas, Emily's New Route, Thomas and the Firework Display,Gordon Takes Charge (cameo), Spic and Span, Edward the Great, Squeak, Rattle and Roll (deleted scene), Thomas and the Circus, Thomas Gets It Right, As Good as Gordon, Fish, Emily's Adventure,Halloween, You Can Do it, Toby!, Chickens to School, Too Hot for Thomas, James Goes Too Far, and Percy and the Magic Carpet (does not speak) *Season 9 - Percy and the Oil Painting, Thomas and the Rainbow, Molly's Special Special, Thomas' Milkshake Muddle, Mighty Mac, Thomas and the Toy Shop, Respect for Gordon, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic, Tuneful Toots, Rheneas and the Dinosaur (does not speak), Thomas and the New Engine, Toby Feels Left Out, Thomas Tries His Best, The Magic Lamp (does not speak), Thomas and the Statue, Henry and the Flagpole, Emily Knows Best (cameo), Thomas' Day Off, Thomas' New Trucks, Duncan and the Old Mine, Bold and Brave, Skarloey the Brave (does not speak), Saving Edward, Thomas and the Golden Eagle, Keeping up with James (cameo), and Flour Power *Season 10 - Follow that Flour, A Smooth Ride, Thomas and the Jet Plane, Percy and the Funfair(does not speak), The Green Controller, Thomas' Tricky Tree, Toby's Afternoon Off, It's Good to be Gordon, Seeing the Sights, Fearless Freddie, Toby's New Shed, Edward Strikes Out, Topped Off Thomas, Which Way Now?, Thomas and the Shooting Star, Big Strong Henry, Sticky Toffee Thomas,Wharf and Peace, Thomas' Frosty Friend, Emily and the Special Coaches, Thomas and the Colours,Thomas and the Birthday Mail, Duncan's Bluff (does not speak), Missing Trucks, Thomas and the Treasure, James the Second Best, and Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out *Season 11 - Thomas and the Storyteller, Emily's Rubbish, Dream On, Dirty Work, Hector the Horrid!,Gordon and the Engineer, Thomas and the Spaceship, Henry's Lucky Day, Thomas and the Lighthouse, Thomas and the Big Bang, Smoke and Mirrors, Thomas Sets Sail, Don't be Silly, Billy,Edward and the Mail, Hide and Peep, Toby's Triumph, Thomas and the Runaway Car, Thomas in Trouble, Thomas and the Stinky Cheese, Percy and the Left Luggage (cameo), Duncan Does it All,Sir Handel in Charge, Cool Truckings, and Ding-a-Ling *Season 12 - Thomas and the Billboard, Steady Eddie, Mountain Marvel (mentioned), Henry Gets It Wrong (does not speak), Heave Ho Thomas!, Toby's Special Surprise, Excellent Emily, The Party Surprise (does not speak), Saved You!, Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon, James Works It Out, Tram Trouble, Don't Go Back, The Man in the Hills, Thomas Puts the Breaks On, Percy and the Bandstand,Push Me, Pull You, and Best Friends *Season 13 - Creaky Cranky, The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Double Trouble, Slippy Sodor, The Early Bird, Play Time, Thomas and the Pigs, Time For a Story, Percy's Parcel, Toby's New Whistle, A Blooming Mess, Thomas and the Runaway Kite, Steamy Sodor, Splish, Splash, Splosh!, The Biggest Present of All, Snow Tracks, Henry's Good Deeds, Buzzy Bees, and Hiro Helps Out *Season 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend, James in the Dark, Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Charlie and Eddie, Toby and the Whistling Woods, Henry's Health and Safety, Diesel's Special Delivery, Pop Goes Thomas,Victor Says Yes, Thomas in Charge, Being Percy, Merry Winter Wish, Thomas and the Snowman Party, Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood!, Thomas and Scruff, O the Indignity, Jitters and Japes, Merry Misty Island, and Henry's Magic Box *Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand, Toby and Bash, Emily and Dash, Percy's New Friends, Edward the Hero, James to the Rescue, Happy Hiro, Up, Up and Away!, Henry's Happy Coal, Let it Snow,Surprise, Surprise, Spencer the Grand, Stop that Bus!, Stuck on You, Big Belle, Kevin the Steamie,Wonky Whistle, Percy the Snowman, Tree Trouble, and Fiery Flynn *Season 16 - Race to the Rescue, Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, Express Coming Through, Percy and the Monster of Brendam (cameo), Ho Ho Snowman, Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas and the Rubbish Train,Thomas Toots the Crows, Bust My Buffers!, Percy and the Calliope (cameo), Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Salty's Surprise, Sodor Surprise Day, Emily's Winter Party Special, Muddy Matters, Whiff's Wish (does not speak), Welcome Stafford, Don't Bother Victor!, Happy Birthday Sir!, and The Christmas Tree Express *Season 17 - Kevin's Cranky Friend, Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry, Calm Down Caitlin, Steamie Stafford, Henry's Hero, Not Now, Charlie!, The Lost Puff, The Thomas Way,The Phantom Express, Percy's Lucky Day, Bill or Ben?, Too Many Fire Engines, Thomas' Shortcut,The Smelly Kipper, No Snow for Thomas, No More Mr. Nice Engine, Away From the Sea, Gone Fishing, The Afternoon Tea Express (does not speak), The Frozen Turntable, The Missing Christmas Decorations and Santa's Little Engine Specials: *Thomas and the U.K. Trip *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! *The Great Discovery *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave He will also be appearing in the upcoming WWII movie estimated for a 2014 release. Magazine stories *1987 - Thomas and Gordon *1988 - A Late Start for Thomas, The Golfers, Thomas and the Horse, Tenders and Turntables,Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away (does not speak), Old Iron, Thomas and Trevor, Percy's Night Out, Wrong Road (mentioned), A Bump on the Line, Thomas' Present, Thomas and Bertie, The Train Spotters, and A Special Christmas Santa *1989 - Fire, The Party (does not speak), and Thomas and the Whistle *1990 - Thomas and the Umbrella, Thomas For Sale, Timetable Trouble, Daisy and Diesel(mentioned), The Backlog, and Percy and the Dragon *1991 - Duck's Service, and Thomas and the Blue Wheel *1992 - A Lost Load! *1993 - Trevor to the Rescue!, All Steamed Up!, Keeping Cool!, The Wedding Engine!, The Special Stationmaster! (cameo), Thomas and the Toboggan!, Thomas and the New Clock!, and Food for Thomas *1994 - Keeping Time, A Special Treat for Thomas, A Special Treat!, The New Station, Thomas and Trevor, and The Hot Soup Special! *1995 - Keeping Clean!, Thomas and the Play!, Night Lights (does not speak), Gordon gets Going!,The Engine Parade!, Thomas's Bell!, and A Desk for Daisy! *1996 - Going Slowly!, The Missing Hens!, Important Passengers!, Thomas and the Tunnel!, Thomas Takes a Ride!, Monkey Business!, Sunday Schedule!, A Day at the Beach! (does not speak), Truck Trouble!, and Play Time! *1997 - Clowning Around!, Diesel Becomes a Coach, Thomas' Tree, Percy's Surprise, Danger on the Line, Henry's Busy Day, Annie and Clarabel (does not speak), Carrying Coal!, and 'Smile, Please!'(cameo) *1998 - The Red Squirrel!, The Train Game (does not speak), Thomas and Bertie!, Copycat!,Runaway Percy!, Thomas' Trick, The Carnival!, The Exhibition!, The Greenhouse Bus!, Billy's Bones!, James' Hotel!, Thomas and the Trucks!, Christmas Crisis, and Thomas *2000 - The End of the Rainbow! (mentioned), Mixed Grill, Police Engine, Harold's View, Fetch!,Shivers in the Sheds, Back to Front!, Turntable Bridge!, and A Bright Day! *2001 - The Eyesight Test, Thomas Chimes In, A Song for Caroline (cameo), Choc-o-BoCo!, Down at the Docks, Mister Mighty!, Rick's Tricks (does not speak), and Finest Fireman *2002 - Whistling! (does not speak), The Winning Shot, Travelling Tables! (cameo), Time Trouble!,Dusty Diesel! (cameo), Tunnel Trap!, The Flower Festival, and In the Picture *2003 - The Big Hero (cameo), Camel Crossing!, Henry's Dizzy Day (does not speak), Tricky Trucks!,Seaside Search!, Harold's Bad Day (cameo), Slip and Grip!, Feeling Fine, Tour of Sodor, Queen of the Road!, Broken Bridges, Jack Helps Out, and Crane Crunch! (does not speak) *2004 - A New Home, The Bun Run!, Fergus' Funnel, More Mischief!, Going for a Swim!, Salty by the Sea, All Puffed Out, Travelling Thomas, Tunnel Trouble, Special Signal, Station Soccer, Holiday Train(cameo), Holiday Hat (cameo), Bulgy's Back!, Percy to the Rescue, Sky Shapes, Place to Play,Thomas' New Coaches, Toby's Troubles!, and Edward to the Rescue! (cameo) *2005 - Bus, Stop!, Really Useful Coaches, What's Cooking? (cameo), Fresh Fish, Slide and Ride,Magic Mischief, and Percy and the Magic Carpet *2006 - Monster Mistake, Wait with Freight, Right on Time (cameo), and Splendid Sight (cameo) *2007 - Airship (mentioned), Yacht Race, Everyone's Friend, Helpful and 'Happy'!, Off to Market!,Surprise Visitor (cameo), Wheely Useful (cameo), Rocky Ride, Sleepy Sam (mentioned), Seeing the Sights, Look and Hook, and Edward Strikes Out (does not speak) *2008 - Snow Trouble! (cameo), Track Race, Wonky Whistle!, A Spring Clean!, Mystery Music,Thomas and the Lighthouse!, The Ice Train!, Big is Beautiful, Toby's Triumph (does not speak), andFunny Faces! (cameo) *2009 - Thomas Saves the Day, Night Light Train, Thomas and the Big Bang, Swing King Cranky, andSpring Time Special *2010 - The Best Present of All, Buzzy Bees, Early Bird, Henry Gets It Wrong! (does not speak),Christmas Dinner Diner, Hooray for Henry!, Steam Roasted, Creaky Cranky, Pulling the Post, Misty Island Rescue (does not speak), Seeing Sheep!, Twin Trees! (does not speak), Saving Santa!,Thomas Takes Off!, Halloween Hats, Carnival Costume, Snow Tracks, Tripped Up!, The Water Wheel, Proud Puffers (cameo), Tiger Thomas, Surprise Visitor (cameo), The Birthday Ride, Thomas and the Rainbow!, and Emily's Lucky Day (mentioned) *2011 - Terence and Trevor, Jitters and Japes, Monster Mistake, Time For a Story, Pop Goes Thomas, Misty Island Rescue (does not speak), Musical Trucks, Special Carriage, Scaredy Cat,Thomas' Crazy Day, The Glow Train, Thomas and Scruff, The Flying Teapot (does not speak in US version), Pictures in the Sky (cameo), Strawberry Special, Jumping Jobi Wood (speaks in speech bubble only), Flaming Flynn (does not speak), Gordon and Ferdinand (cameo), Rain or Shine,Clowning Around (does not speak), Hiro Helps Out (does not speak), The Runaway Kite, Watch the Clock (cameo), Tidy Thomas, Snow Play, Caroline's Christmas, Winter Wish, Snow Tracks, andPerfect Panto *2012 - Paint for Percy (does not speak), Right on Time (cameo), Thomas and the Pigs, Double Trouble, Museum Mayhem, Park Life, The Railway Show, Where's That Bus?, Bird Watch (do not speak), The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 639), Where's That Bus?, Stuck on You, Wonky Whistle (does not speak), The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 643) (does not speak), Edward's Big Rescue, Thomas' Tall Friend, Team Spirit Time!, Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, Big Belle (does not speak), The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 646), Up, Up and Away!, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 647), The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 649), The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 650), Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Going Rusty, Prize Guys, City of Truro(cameo), and Thomas and the Sound of Sodor (speaks in speech bubble only) *2013 - Don't Bother Victor! (cameo), Flash! Crash! Wallop! (speaks in speech bubble only), Sodor Surprise Day (speaks in speech bubble only), The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 661), Early Bird!, Being Percy (cameo), A Friend in Need, Play Time, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 665), James and the Giant Animals, Time For a Story, Steamie Stafford, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 666), Henrietta's Holiday, The Lost Puff, Thomas the Spotter, Toby to the Rescue(mentioned), Wayward Winston (does not speak), Too Many Fire Engines! (speaks in speech bubble only), Henry's Ghost, Gordon Runs Dry, Special Surprise, Christmas Tree Express (speaks in speech bubble only), and The Snowman's Hat Basis Thomas is based on a Billington E2 class 0-6-0 Take Along and Take n Play Editions *Metallic *Motorized *Planitum *60th and 65th Anniversery Editions *Thomas and the Jet Engine *Thomas Comes to Breakfast Thomas has so many editions that they cannot all be named on this page Category:Characters